


Love You More Than Pizza

by DerangedDecit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedDecit/pseuds/DerangedDecit
Summary: "Okay I'm going to go shower can you see up the cuddle spot and call for pizza?" He hugged him to his body waiting for the hmm."Okay now shoo you smell." Noya pushed him away before going to the phone to call in the pizza order.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Love You More Than Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaMoon_28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/gifts).



> Happy late birthday Luna!! I love you, you hotdog!

Noya hummed as he began wiping the lower selves of their dust, slowly putting the items back in their places reorganizing them to look neat. 

Noya heard a jingle of keys and a door opening and closing. He put down the rag he was using and carefully climbed down the step stool running to the door when both feet were on the floor. 

He jumped and tanned muscled arms caught him allowing him to wrap his arms and legs around the the strong man known as Asahi also his husband of five years.

"Hey baby, how's your day been?" Asahi pondered looking down at his small husband who has wrapped his limbs around his body.

"I was doing some cleaning. I'm not done yet, but I can finish up tomorrow. What do you want for dinner?" He began to wiggle a bit further up his waist just getting to his torso.

Asahi hummed as he thought about it. A hand pulling Noya up on his body before walking further into the house.

"Let's get pizza and a movie going, make up a comfortable spot on the couch to cuddle. What say you?" His fingers began crawling up his side tickling the smallest bit before beginning a full out assault on his sides.

The squeal of surprise rang though the house before giggles erupted from the smaller man his limbs beginning to unwind from the muscular body that was his husband. Asahi held him by his ass keeping Noya in place as he kept up his assault.

At some point Noya had managed to wiggle out of the hold and booked it down the hallway his giggles bouncing off the walls, Asahi hurriedly taking off his shoes and and outer layers of clothing before chasing down his small husband.

He looked around at the closed doors trying to guess which room he would go into the giggles had ceased in the time it took to take his shoes and jacket off.

He chose the office, he opened the door looking around for signs of his husband before landing on the closet doors heading to them.

He began pulling the doors open and looked up and was promptly attacked by a pillow from above by his husband who had climbed onto the self in their. He gasped while Noya ran hopped from the self and sprinted out of sight while he dropped the pillow on the floor before racing out of the room in search of the 5'2 man.

He looked heard a rush of footsteps padding in the kitchen so he went towards the sound.

He saw the blond streaks peeking from above the counter he slowly walked to Noya from behind before picking him up, a shrill shriek ripping itself from Noyas lips.

"Asahi you sacred the life out of me!" Noya exclaimed a rosey shade of pink on his face from running around the house.

Asahi nuzzled his face into his neck as an apology pressing a small kiss on his pulse. The small man pouted before turning around in his arms a small smile in his face.

"Okay I'm going to go shower can you see up the cuddle spot and call for pizza?" He hugged him to his body waiting for the hmm.

"Okay now shoo you smell." Noya pushed him away before going to the phone to call in the pizza order.

_____

Asahi heard the doorbell ring right as he got of the shower hrivets of water trailing down his chiseled chest and abs. He grabbed a towel that was hanging by the door wrapping it around his hips and walking down the hall a ways to their bedroom. 

He dried off and pulled out a pair of briefs and a pair of sweatpants pulling them on picking up his towel from the bed and tonsuling his hair to dry it a bit more. 

He walked to the living room to see Noya in one of his T-shirts and brushed out most of the gel from his hair the pizza sitting on the counter while Noya made a comfy area on the couch for cuddling.

"Yuu," Asahi called out to him his head popped up sending a cute grin to his husband before steadily making his way to him. "Go take a shower and I'll finish the movie set up okay?" Asahi had gently grasped his hand pressing kisses to the knuckles and wedding band resting on his finger.

Noya had a healthy shade of pink on his cheeks before nodding and padding down the hall. Asahi let his gaze linger on his retreating husband for a moment to long for it to be deemed innocent before turning to the task at hand.

___

Noya had began his shower washing the reminiscences of his hair gel out taking care to get his hair colored wash products for his blonde streak, he scrubbed till his skin has a slight red tint to it from the water adding to it.

After he turned the water off and grabbed a towel he dried then hung up the towel walking to their room grabbing another one of Asahi T-shirts and a pair of panties he grinned smugly to himself before pulling everything on and walking back to his husband.

"Babe where are you?" He peeked around the corner and couldn't see him so he wandered out into the kitchen still seeing no sign of him. He shrugged and made to turn around before two arms wrapped around his waist and hauled him up so he was seeing eye to eye with his captor.

"Well look here seems I caught myself a cutie  
pie for dessert." Asahi nuzzled into the slightly damp hair before putting him down and gently nudging him to the living room for the movie and pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Again happy birthday Luna sorry it was so late. I hope you like it


End file.
